Isabella Vampire Swan :
by deanloveshisposse
Summary: Bella becomes a vampire before she meets the Cullens. She doesn't realise it, because she doesn't believe in vampires.
1. Chapter 1: The transformantion

**My first attempt at a fanfiction. In short, Bella turns into a vampire before she meets Edward. How will this story play out? I dunno yet. You will have to wait and see. (: Please, tell me what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I won't ever. And I don't ever think I will become as wonderful as Stephenie Meyer is. (:**

Sleep had evaded me for what seems to have been 4 or 5 days. I kept getting this strange feeling of hunger - no, thirst was more accurate- and my throat felt like it was on fire. It tried everything I could to satisfy my thirst, I drank gallons of water, which did NOT taste the way it should, I even took medicine for my sore throat. I couldn't remember anything that had happened more than a few days ago, not very clearly, anyways, but I kept getting random vague flashbacks of a man and woman that were stalking me in the night.

The woman had long, wavy, burgundy hair. She was very pale, as was the man, and they both had vivid, lust-filled crimson eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. They were following me through the woods. The last thing I remembered was a burning going throughout my entire body. I laid there on the cold, wet ground, not knowing how long I was there. When I woke up, I felt… I don't know. Different didn't seem to be the right word. It was more than that.

The really strange thing was, there was this strange urge to just, attack any person I saw. And the smells. There were so many sweet aromas in the air that I had never noticed before. What was this? What had happened to me 6 days ago?

Me mother and I were saying our last goodbyes before I was leaving on a plane to go to Forks, Washington, with Charlie, my father. Phil gave me an awkward hug and said goodbye to me and I got onto the plane. My burning throat was getting worse with time. I could barely even speak. So, I then left my mother, Phil and everything else that I loved about Phoenix behind, and went to live with my father.

**Sorry, this is just the first chapter. I got inspiration by talking to myself because my sister wasn't listening. Haha, so I hope I will be able to get a new chapter out at you guys soon. (: Love from, Erin (aka DazzledbyEAC)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens

**Darn this stupid computer. Ger. It won't let me edit this for a long time for some reason. Anyways, I don't like this chapter as much as the third one that I am currently working on. Please, Review and tell me if I need to change anything. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, nor do i own any of the characters. Which sucks because i absolutely LOVE them all to deathh. (:**

The plane ride was somewhat short. Since there was nothing else that I could really do, I ended up trying, once again, to hit the hay. And, once again, sleep just slipped away from me. So I resorted to just sitting in that little plane seat, daydreaming about my mom, Phil, and everything I loved about Phoenix.

All of the sudden I noticed that people were getting off of the plane. For some unknown reason, everyone was shying away from me. They looked… Scared. I was the last passenger to get off, and I kept wondering what was wrong with me. It had become evident, and fast, that I was completely missing something.

And then I saw Charlie. He had a small, childish grin, and he was waving for me to come over to him. I couldn't believe that my own father, Charlie, looked so excited. He rarely ever showed his feelings this way. My mind was then distracted from an apparently over -joyed Charlie, by the sweetest fragrance that I had ever smelled. The back of my throat burned worse than ever.

"Charlie. Can I got to the restroom, you know, to freshen up? My mirror at home was broken, and I haven't looked at myself for a few days. "

I looked up at Charlie and smiled. His square jaw just dropped, and his deep brown eyes grew wider and wider. He soon caught himself and shook his head a little, I supposed he was clearing his thoughts. "Oh, yeah sure. Uh, when did you get contacts?" he asked me. I would have laughed at the confused expression on his face if I hadn't heard the question he had just asked me. "I didn't get contacts, Dad. Um, I am going to go to the restroom now."

With that I slowly walked across the hard, white linoleum flooring, thinking about the strange question my father had just asked me. I immediately stalked over to the huge bathroom mirror, and I then understood what Charlie had meant My eyes were almost the same crimson color of the people who were following me that strange night. But what had they done? I mean, obviously they didn't just somehow manage to change my eye color because they thought that was like, they style or something. Something was up, and I planned to figure out what it was.

I also found something else amazing when I looked into that mirror. My face was paler, and my hair was sleeker and shinier than it had ever really been. I couldn't believe my somewhat terrifying eyes when I looked at my now beautiful reflection. It was amazing. This wasn't at all what I looked like a few days ago. Before that night…

In a strange way, I now looked like those people. Not just my eyes, there was something else. Something I couldn't explain. I had just realized that I was in the bathroom for over five minutes when I rushed out the door to see Charlie with a worried expression on his face. His big eyebrows were furrowed together, the same way mine would when I was confused. I laughed at him and walked toward him. Charlie could be so funny at times. Charlie was walking toward his cruiser when I saw him trip on the pavement.

.. I thought. I haven't tripped in over 6 days! How is that even possible? I was the clumsiest person I had ever met! My troubled thoughts were, for what seemed like the hundredth time today, interrupted.

"So, how is your mom doing? She seems happier," he said

Oh, crap. Charlie was asking about how Mom was doing. I knew that Charlie had never really gotten over my mom, but this was a little bit weird even for him.

"Oh, yeah, Mom's fine, Char- Dad. She's been a lot happier lately." And it was the truth. Ever since she got remarried. But I wasn't going to mention that small part to Charlie. It might break his heart. My throat was just starting to bother me again when I got home. Charlie's home. And now it is mine.

I had just walked inside when I remembered that we only had one bathroom. Oh, great. "Well, I assume you remember where you room is?" Charlie asked me. I went to my little room and I started to unpack my bags. Outside it was raining, hard. Typical Forks. This was one of the biggest reasons I told my mother that I never wanted to go here again when I was a little child.

…

My first day at a new high school. In the middle of the semester. At least my old red truck that Charlie had bought me didn't stick out very much from the rest of the cars. Except for one, shiny silver Volvo. But that was only one car, right? It didn't matter much. Although I was getting some strange looks, but that just came hand in hand with what had just happened. If only I knew what had just happened, life would be so much easier.

Here at school the aroma and the burning in the back of my throat just worsened. I couldn't believe that it could really get any worse. But I had to deal with it. I went into my first few classes and answered questions when I needed to, but the rest of the time I let my mind wander.

All of the classes up through lunch went this way. Then the bell rang, signaling the stampede of all of the high schoolers getting out of class to go to their lunch period. I was going to go get lunch, when I noticed a boy with ebony eyes, and beautiful auburn hair. We locked eyes. A strange look crossed his face. He looked like he was confused, but concentrating very hard on something. Out of the blue, he stood up and walked across the cafeteria up to me.

"Uh, hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be the new girl, Bella Swan. Why don't you come sit with me and my family today?" His voice was so smooth, and musical. It was hard to believe he was talking to me.

"Um, yeah, sure… I guess," was my oh-so-smart reply. The two of us walked, well, I walked, he almost glided, across the room and he sat down at the table. All five of them looked up at me, their eyes staring, and I felt as if they were burning holes through my skin.

"H-he-hello." I stuttered. I couldn't understand why they were all staring at me like this. A girl with short, spiky black hair looked up at me. "You must be Bella. We have been waiting for you." What!? What does she mean 'We have been waiting for you'? She looked at me and gave me a stunning smile.

"So, now we have a another one of us in town. This is just great," said the other girl. She had beautiful long hair, and she had to be the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. "Just ignore Rosalie. She'll get over it." That came from Edward, the guy who had asked me to come sit with them. He stood up and gestured to each member of his family. Alice was the pixie-like one, with the spiky hair. She was "dating" Jasper, who was blond and looked as if he were in pain for some reason. Rosalie, the blond girl, was dating the huge, muscular guy, Emmett.

They all looked so much the same in a weird way, but they weren't at all. There was something about them. They all had black eyes, except for Emmett and Jasper. Their's were butterscotch. And they were all… Well, beautiful seemed like an understatement. Edward spoke to me again.

"So, we noticed your eyes, and we were wondering about your eating habits." Okay, this was getting weird.

"Uh, why do you need to know what I eat? And what does that have to do with my eyes? And also, what did Rosalie mean by 'another one of us?'" I could tell that something I had said had thrown them off. They all just stared at me. Their beautiful eyes were wide in surprise, confusion, and something else I couldn't put a name too.

"She doesn't know? How is that even possible? Wow, you know, even I didn't see that coming." Alice said. How would she see this coming? I had more questions that anyone could possibly answer.

"Everyone follow me. Bella needs to know, and obviously we can't take chances by explaining in here. Let's go home to Esme. Bella, do you mind skipping school today?" Edward turned to me.

"Uh, sure?" And with that we all left the cafeteria, wondering what was going to happen next.

**Sorry, it kind of ends in a weird place. Hope you enjoyed it! And I know, I am not very good at writing fanfictions, it's just something I do. **

**Love from, DazzledbyEAC (Erin)  
**


End file.
